


Ended With a Kiss

by therainbowcottage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowcottage/pseuds/therainbowcottage
Summary: Tik Tok AU (I know, confusing) where Harry is a soft boy, Draco is an eboy and their followers are in agony.fun fact, i wrote this because of an ig post. if you're here from my ig comment, hi





	Ended With a Kiss

Harry stared at himself in the stand-up mirror, eyes scanning over his chosen outfit for today. He had blindly picked out an over sized baby blue sweater from his closet and a pair of ridiculously tight black jeans from his overflowing drawer. His curly black hair flopped elegantly in front of his face, barely brushing against the tip of his nose.

His clothed figure glowed softly in the midst of the fairy lights running along the edge of his mirror. He brought his sweater paws to either side of his face and squished his face gently. Harry inspected his round glasses and the blush that coated his cheeks. The highlight he used on his nose stood out under the golden shimmer.

He tweaked his glasses and pushed it further up his nose before reaching into his pocket. Harry pulled his phone and clicked onto Tik Tok, his obsession. 

Harry had originally downloaded it as a joke, only used to follow Ron and Luna on it but he soon began to rack up followers for his impeccable style that made everyone believe he was a "soft boy." Harry couldn't see the resemblance at first but it began getting so out of hand that people started to notice him on the streets. It was proven quite hard to explain to your friends just why a fifteen year old girl ran up to you, asked for your autograph and a picture.

Now, however, Harry wore this "soft boy" title with pride and openly walked about with flower crowns or soft blush painted onto his cheeks. His (according to his followers) iconic round glasses never left his being out in public.

This app had done wonders for him, like finding new friends, going to conventions and getting free merchandise but the best thing this app did for him was supply him with an endless supply of cute people. Cute boys to be exact. 

Harry was gay, everyone knew that (or at least could sense it) but what people weren't informed of was just how much of an opposite partner he wanted. He wanted someone who was sarcastic, overly confident, borderline mysterious. Just, the complete polar opposite of Harry.

He wanted to date an eboy.

Harry found everything about eboys just overall enjoyable. Their parted hair, rings, piercings, hair dye, outfits, videos, the list could go on for days. He didn't really know what was so inviting about these boys but by god did he not want them to stop. Harry had plenty of friends who were eboys. He initially had a crush on almost all of them but those soon fizzled out after friendship blossomed, and Harry had a thought that this will always be how it went.

Until he met Draco Malfoy.

Draco was an eboy, this was quite apparent with his stunningly confident style and his pale blonde hair fading into dark blue tips. Harry had immediately swooned when he first saw him on the For You page and didn't hesitate to follow him. He was the package deal. Rings, piercings, hair dye, outfits, the impossible-to-miss use of LED lights in his videos. This boy owned a snake named Dobby who Draco claimed was "the goodest noodle.”

To Harry, Draco might has well have been a giant sign saying "Harry, you're so gay.”

The two quickly became friends after a bit of back and forth banter. Conversation was a bit stilted at first, with the usual "how was your day" and "good morning/good night," but as anything would, their friendship began to develop into something much more. Duets of each other’s videos became a frequent sight on both of their accounts and their followers began shipping them together ruthlessly. Harry and Draco knew at this point that they collectively waited in agony for the two to meet for the first time.

Today was that first time.

A video of Harry getting on a plane going to Vegas got posted to his account and people began questioning where he was going, what he was up to and who was he meeting up with.

A mere two hours later, a short video of Draco tidying his guest room for "a special visitor" got posted to his account. People were asking questions like who was coming over, if he finally got a boyfriend and questioning his ability to clean.

At this point the two knew that they were getting a rise out of their audience and decided to do a live stream of their meeting. Their fan base, still clueless of their plan, continued to collectively groan over the lack of information.

Draco went live a few minutes after Harry posted a video on his own account telling his followers to join Draco. At first, people were popping up in the feed, questioning the unplanned live and when Draco briefly explained that he was at the airport people began to piece together what was happening by the mischievous smile dancing on his pink lips. His followers began spamming comments of recognition and excitement.

“Oh my god, he's meeting Harry!!”

“Called it!”

“SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP ITS HAPPENING OMFGGG”

"I'm going to faint this is too much, I'm frAGILE”

"I wasn't pRepAReD for this dammit, give me a sEcOND.”

Draco chuckled silently at the comments before visually perking up. His eyes parted from the screen and his grin began to grow wider and wider. Comments were rolling in by the second now.

The camera angle shifted and turned to see a sleepy looking Harry walking out of the gate and typing away at his phone. His jumper was slightly ruffled from sitting down and his black hair was in an unruly mop from the countless times he had ran his hand through it. Harry looked up from his phone and the caught sight of each other.

The second their eyes locked, Harry was almost running to jump at Draco. The raven haired boy swiftly made his way through the stream of people coming from the gate. The moment he was in arm’s length of Draco, Harry wrapped his arms around him and the two shared a profound hug. With a glimmer in their eyes, the two let go and Harry absent-mindlessly greeted the live.

"@loonylovegood says, 'Hi Harry, why didn't you tell me you went to see Drakey?' Hi Luna, yeah sorry I left without telling you.”

"Luna, I swear, I will fly to San Jose and strangle you. Don't call me Drakey.”

"Yeah, only _I_ get to call my boy Drakey.”

With wide eyes at what Harry just said, Draco hurriedly ended the live. He slipped his phone into his pocket and laced his hand with Harry's. A rosy blush coated both their cheeks as they stood in tense silence for a moment. Draco placed a soft kiss on the back of their intertwined hands which seemed to tug his boyfriend back to reality.

"Do you think they'll find out we're dating?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, swinging their joined hands in between them as they walked towards the bag collection.

"Nah. But they'll eventually join the dots.”

\-----

The two arrived at Draco’s apartment after a two hour drive. Harry was extremely energetic after his short nap in Draco’s car and was almost buzzing next to the blonde. He was quick to make himself feel at home and dumped all of his stuff on his boyfriends bed, despite the fact that Draco had spend so much time cleaning the guest room for him.

The two had dinner that Harry cooked with the limited amount of food in Draco’s cupboards. Draco was supposed to help him cook, but proved useless after burning the pasta for not knowing he had to cook it with water.

A few hours later, Draco posted a video of getting his style re-done to a soft aesthetic by Harry, wearing his pale blue jumper and a pastel flower crown. Harry posted a similar video just with Draco's style, wearing what Draco's followers know as his favorite black striped shirt and a graphic tee. 

The two were giggling all throughout the process, specifically for Draco’s video because of Harry’s persistent begging to put makeup on him.

More Tik Tok’s were uploaded as the night dragged on. Videos of their nails being painted, dancing in the kitchen, singing to Draco's snake, picking flowers from Draco's flower box and putting them in their hair, baking cookies, the whole lot. It was sickly sweet, how cute the two were being. 

Ron, Luna and Pansy were vomiting in their comment section from how “undeniably adorable” they were being.

It was about three am when the two decided to post a very short video. Only about seven seconds long and all that they did in it was say a very specific phrase;

"This is a gays only event, everyone else go home,” and it ended with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew okay this was bad and quite short but it's better than nothing.


End file.
